


The Rant Page

by smoaknsnow6



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, Original Work
Genre: Anger, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Other, Politics, Rants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaknsnow6/pseuds/smoaknsnow6
Summary: A Ranting page about things.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RealReggietales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/gifts).



The day is November 28, 2020. 2:43pm

I understand that Cam’s new VR is just his and all he can talk about. I also understand that he said I could play last night for today. So I wait around because all he ever thinks about is 1. Himself 2. His hair 3. His girlfriend and 4. His new VR. (And I know you think this story is going to take a turn and be great about him and how he’s the best brother you could wish for, but I’m here for the opposite) Let’s continue with today. So I had lunch then took a shower. I also was around when he was talking about haircuts with mom and Janae (his girlfriend) so I but in a bit and gave my opinion on the matter and agreed with mom. So as he does, he yelled at me without thinking because I’m me and he’s the glorious Cameron and thinks he has all the power. So I did what I do best and I instigated. I instigated and he was the only one to go on about it for a few minutes till mom told him to shut up. So he kept checking to see if my wet hair was dry enough to play his VR which I understand, it’s new and he doesn’t want to damage it. So like an hour or two later I ask if I could use his VR like he said I could last night. And he said “no” like he always does to me because he thinks my very presence in a room means “annoying” or “oh good hell” or simply “finally a chance to let out my anger on the nearest subject who I don’t like and love to annoy the hell out of” so I asked why and he said because I said no. And Janae come in and says “Aly, he said no so maybe tomorrow. No he’s hanging at my house tomorrow then has work. Ask sometime during the week” and that had really made my fist clench so I again asked why? And me being angry didn’t give him a chance to answer and I said “it’s because you’re lazy and just wanna sit and watch YouTube?” So he asked me “Why are you being like this?” Then I explained to him and he again asked the same question as if he didn’t hear my first response. I walked away and started Riverdale. So about 20 minutes passed and he comes to me and says. “Stay up tonight. You can play the VR any game you want” so I was happy about the small conversation then he walked away. A few minutes later he comes out and immediately insults my choice in television. 

Now let’s turn time back to November 27th 2020. 

So yesterday nothing really happened to make me mad at him. But something happened. My best friend and I we said some words about our brothers. And this I quote are my exact words. And if you’ve ever seen or heard “Dear Evan Hansen” you’ll get this better than most.

“Would it count as traumatizing if you've been called a liar by your brother for the past year when you've only lied about a handful of things but the rest was the truth” 

And her words,

“Mine is just a stifling feeling every time I see my parents cause they won’t let me do half the stuff my classmates do, like texting a bunch of different people, and letting me dye my hair, or change my clothing style, and doing a bunch of other stuff. There’s also times when I dissociate. I need therapy but I don’t want to tell my parents they’re the reason why because they won’t believe me. Sorry for dumping my feelings.” 

These words were 4 different texts sent to me. None of it we say in harmful ways to anyone it’s just what we feel. Now is just text after text to each other so I will put A for me and R for her

A: Also add being ridiculed by your brother for liking musicals, being called gay, being pushed around, being cornered, being a punching bag, having bruises from "playful punching", him hurting me to the point I bled once from anger, him taunting me until I cried and my dad "comforting me" and I had a full on panic attack because I was crying and the only thing that calmed me down was ranting to my mom about my brother my grandparents and her and having to have Hamilton references, and let's not forget the namecalling

R: That sucks so bad. Maybe telling your mom about this??? :(

A: She sees it everyday. And I literally have to tell for her so he stops then he gets all mad and storms away or yells 

R: Yeah I see my brother get indoctrinated into right politics every day

A: But like the fact that I want to live "Requiem" and can relate to it so much hurts a bit

R: That’s sort of serious. I would pay to fight your brother.  
Also about my ^I feel as if I can’t do anything about it then tell him that you can’t trust your parents, but he’s 10, so that could literally scar him.  
But I want to punch your whore brother 

A: THANK YOU

R: I don’t regret calling your brother a slut that one time

A: I slapped him so hard on the back and it felt so good till he almost punched my face

R: Oh fuck 😬  
I found a song that’s kind of about a man trying to talk himself or another out of suicide and I’ve been listening to it on repeat. Achilles come down by gang of youths

A: Haha. That's basically Dear Evan Hansen

R: It’s really good, the lyrics are stunning, the music has this really stunning violin and I think cello, and it’s got a background voice telling him to jump, and it’s so great. Everyone in the comments is talking about Achilles and Patroclus and their story and to read Song of Achilles which is a retelling of their story and I need to read it

A: Nice

R: K but it’s gotten so bad with your brother that when I see a teenage boy I feel so much insecurity, and my fight or flight instinct kicks in. I was wearing a really big jacket in Colorado and I saw a teenage boy in a store and I had to resist the urge to run because I thought he was gonna make fun of me even though we had no idea who each other were

A: My brother is standing there and whenever my mom jokingly says "I'll hurt you" or "Do you want me to hurt you" to my brother I always say “Can I Watch”

R: K but like I have to resist the urge to tell my brothers and my dad to fuck off.


	2. Lunch thoughts

The day is December 7th, 2020 12:54pm

Literally no one cares about my opinion. We always have burgers. Weather it's McDonald's, Arbys, or In n Out, it's always a goddamn burger. We have had burgers for the past week. I suggested Taco Bell to switch it up, but no. We do what they want. Why even ask my opinion if you don't care. There is not a doubt in my mind that we are getting burgers for lunch. I may as well eat cereal. I mean, Cam says it always goes my way, but he complains and always pins it on me. How is that fair. He will always find a way to weasel his way. And he calls me non-flexible, just wait and see who ends up in jail for assault charges. They say I'm the difficult one. At least I know when I'm a bitch. They can't even tell when they yell


	3. The deal

The day is Thursday, December 31, 11:53am

Ok so last night we made a deal, and he got to put the Xbox in his room till his friend left. He said that his friend would leave in the morning, but little did he tell me, his friend is leaving at 3pm another is coming at 12pm and he's leaving at 6pm. And all he's doing is watching YouTube which he can do on his tv but I asked at 10:30 to play until his other friend got here which is less than 2 hours and he made the biggest fight with me and my mom, plus he has a literal other counsel that he so badly wanted but never plays.  
Yup!  
And he refuses to let me use OUR counsel unless it's on his terms


	4. The daily

It's January 6th, 2021 1:07am

Those of you who have known me for a while know that I do whatever I want whenever I can and stupid things on the regular. So this human looking thing spends the day with my brothers girlfriend, and we all know how that goes. (I enjoy it then something happens and I'm scared for life) Anyways, I do all my school work and prepare myself for the rest of the day. My mom gives me money for food and being me I spent it on something completely different. (In this picture my brother is with his girlfriend's brother) we went to the mall, got pretzels, then hit up my favorite store. (Girl I could spend hours in that store) so I'm looking around and my eye hits a bunch of different things, but the one I got was a Wynonna Earp Funko Pop (however the hell do you say that) Now here comes the interesting part, we bring the leftovers for my mom then we go play tennis. We hit the ball back and fourth blah blah blah. So we found another ball and decided to try and hit them to each other and back again, so dumb me does it, and little did I know, I would get hit in the neck, leg, gut, arm, and head. We get back she takes a nap then we play cards with my mom, and I am not kidding when I say she screamed when she was wrong. So I was then thankful for the music that tried to drown out the screaming. so then my brother gets back and he plays a video game and yells his brain out, so I hid her phone. Then I was laughably tortured by being hung upside down till I told where it was. I finished my school work for today and played sims till I cried. (Mind you I don't cry so I was kinda scared and decided it was time for sleep)


End file.
